starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Kate Lockwell
Kate Lockwell is a reporter for Universe News Network. Biography Over the years, Lockwell's reporting established her as a supporter of the Terran Dominion, at least one of her stories being centered on the fate of a group of traitors. However, her reporting was not without conflict, Lockwell firing her cameraman, Zach Oliver, for his "bullshit conspiracy theories."Randolph, Grace (w), Nan Kim (art), Matt Dalton (i). "Newsworthy." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 68-121. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. Newsworthy A month before the anniversary of Arcturus Mengsk's inauguration as emperor of the Terran Dominion, Kate Lockwell was selected for a cushy assignment; UNN's first embedded reporter since the trouble with Michael Liberty. The Dominion Marine Corps had resisted embedded reporters for years, fearing a repeat of the Liberty incident, but Major Tom Hawkins selected her to travel with his marines after UNN editor-in-chief Handy Anderson vouched for her, due to her loyalty to the Dominion and, secretly, because he believed she wasn't a good reporter and wouldn't discover the truth about himself and his unit's activities. He told her this assignment could make her career, a fact that she was well aware of. Aboard Hawkin's battlecruiser, Lockwell was unpleasantly surprised to find Zach Oliver as her cameraman. He'd been assigned to her since the previous cameraman developed a cold. It was too late to replace him, however. Lockwell gave a very pro-Dominion report before landing on Candore. However, there she was abandoned by the marines, who were conducting an urgent "classified" mission. From then on, the marines ceased treating her with politeness. She overhead a report of prisoners, but the marines refused to allow her any interviews. Lockwell tricked one of the marines into confirming the presence of terran prisoners, after which Zach Oliver convinced her to sneak into the brig. There a prisoner told her he'd only been arrested for opposing the government, and that he wasn't a rebel. He directed the newshounds to a chamber full of terran corpses, which greatly disturbed them. Lockwell told Oliver to make two copies of the footage. Neither Lockwell nor Oliver knew what had really happened at Candore, so Oliver listened in on a transmission from renegade reporter Michael Liberty. He said the colony had simply vanished. The transmission alerted the marines, who arrested them. Major Hawkins didn't believe there wasn't a copy of the report, and in order to pressure Lockwell into giving up the copy, he had Oliver spaced. He claimed she wasn't a good reporter, and he would have another "patsy" reporter report her being a rebel spy, but before he could kill her, something attacked the ship. During the confusion, Lockwell ran for safety and found two hard copies that Oliver had made of the brig footage. Hastings cornered her and shot her in the arm, but was in turn shot down by Michael Liberty and the Knights of Freedom, who had invaded the vessel. Lockwell refused to be rescued, however. She gave Liberty one copy of the footage, and allowed the marines to find her with the other copy. Lockwell survived the encounter with the marines, and her reported aired on Universe News Network, but it was a pro-Dominion propaganda piece. It is unknown whether she had possibly undergone neural resocialization, was covering for the Knights of Freedom or simply had a short guilt trip. Wings of Liberty Regardless of her feelings concerning the Dominion, Lockwell was present on Mar Sara awhile later reporting on a supposed raid by insurgents against a Dominion facility guarding biological weapons (actually an attack by Raynor's Raiders to retrieve an alien artifact).2008-12-10, BlizzCon StarCraft 2 Gameplay Panel. IncGamers. Accessed on 2008-15-10 However, this was overshadowed by the zerg invading the planet soon afterwards, Lockwell switching her reporting to focus on the new turn of events.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 3). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. Other Appearances Lockwell appears in StarCraft: Frontline: War-Torn.Tokyopop staff. StarCraft: Frontline (excerpts). Tokyopop. Accessed 2009-05-09. References Lockwell, Kate Lockwell, Kate